


Newid

by e_addi



Series: Multiplying like Rabbits [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was evil. He started World War II. I shouldn't get close to him. And yet, here I am. By his side. And I loved it. I loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow From Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155102) by Tsume Yuki. 



> I might actually come back and make this into a proper one-shot lol. I was inspired to write this when I read Snow from Yesterday by Tsume Yuki over on fanfiction. I apparently have a thing about sympathising with Dark Lords lol. Anyway, if I do end up actually re-writing this as a one-shot expect it to be an angst filled love triangle with SIOC struggling with her morals rather than just accepting Gellert's ideals like in this one. If I write it, I'll post a link to it here.

My death was painless.

I was on my way back from school and my mother was driving us. We didn’t talk, just like always. Despite giving birth to me, raising me, she didn’t know me. She didn’t bother to know me. We were nothing but relations by blood.

My mother was paying more attention to the road and I was paying attention to my phone, falsely checking for mail just so I would have something to do in the quiet car. Both of us didn’t notice the fast approaching truck from the other side of the intersection we stopped at.

Both of us didn't notice it didn’t slow down.

It was quick. I didn’t even feel it.

All I knew was a sounding crash, a brief flash of pain and then I was floating. It was dark and cold. I felt weightless as I floated. I didn’t know how long I was left like that. Floating in space, not feeling anything but nothingness. It was nothing but nothingness and weightlessness.

And then there was a tug.

Softly at first, but then it insisted and it was warm and I couldn’t help but follow it. It had been so long since I felt any sort of warmth. It was intoxicating.

I followed the tug and soon after such a long time, I saw a bright light in the vast darkness. It was small, but as I floated closer it got bigger and brighter. The light looked inviting and warm that I couldn’t help but reach out for it.

Big mistake.

I got pulled into the light and warmth. And suddenly everything went white. For the first time, I let out a yell but somehow it sounded muffled. I felt warmth supporting me and then everything went black.

-.-

It’s been 10 years since then. Apparently I had been reborn. My new name, given to me by my mother on her deathbed in an inn is Anastasia White. Being a baby was troublesome, especially in an orphanage. There were other children abandoned in the orphanage and there was hardly much food to go around.

Everyone in the orphanage was expected to go out and steal what he or she could if they wanted anything extra for themselves. Stealing amongst orphans was encouraged as well. It was survival of the fittest. I didn’t really mind. No one was idiotic enough to steal from me though.

I found that in this new life, that I could do weird things. I could make things I wanted appear, mostly clothes and materials. It never worked on food, though stealing with this power was easy enough. If the other children tried to steal from me, they’d get a nasty shock of frostbite. If they angered me enough, they would feel cold everywhere they went, no matter how much cotton they wore or how close they were to the fire.

Everyone avoided me. The matrons, the other children and the adults and couples that come by to adopt. Even those that seek to buy and sell us to brothels or rich Lords left me be.

And I was content with that. I was content being left alone to my devices. I was content being _alone_.

But then, a few days after my 11th birthday, something changed. Or rather, someone came to the orphanage asking for me and my whole life went spiralling into this world of Magic.

That someone was name Galatea Merrythought.

-.-

If someone had told me I would be reincarnated into the world of Harry Potter, I would’ve told him or her they were insane. But it turned out to be true. After getting over the shock of somehow entering the world of Harry Potter and that I had Magic, I strived through Hogwarts with the same determination I had getting through high school with 4.0 GPA. I was sorted into Slytherin though being a Muggleborn while not as bad as in the books or movies was still a bad thing in Slytherin in this time.

Thus, I was a loner still though I did make few conversations with Albus Dumbledore, who was in the year before me. He was very much different from the books or the movies I have seen. He looked young for one. He was handsome too, with red hair and twinkling blue eyes.

He was also utterly brilliant.

He was a genius that was for sure: Os in every subject and even more brilliant at practical work. It was always amazing watching him work. Although I excelled at both theory and practical, I didn’t have that creativity Albus had in using and creating spells.

The only thing I beat him in was in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Runes. Defence because like the rest of the Wizarding World, Albus thought it was ridiculous to exercise and incorporate martial arts with duelling. I didn’t. As for Runes, he loved Arithmancy more than Runes and preferred calculating how a spell works than figuring out which runes will react better with this or that rune in this or that arrangement.

That didn’t mean he didn’t get an O in it.

It was now the summer of 1899, I had just finished O.W.L.S. and was walking around Godric’s Hallow, my curiosity of the place getting the best of me. I had coerced Albus into telling me how to Apparate and took advantage of it to get out of the orphanage as much as possible.

I wanted to visit Albus. I was curious about his little sister but I couldn’t for the life of me remember when exactly she had died. It didn’t help that I was rather cold towards Albus so I couldn’t really ask him without having him blow up at me.

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice another person in front of me and I bumped into the man’s back. I was about to apologize before I stopped short.

And paled as I recognized striking green eyes and wavy blonde hair. I managed to catch myself and apologize. He smiled at me charmingly and somehow, I knew I was lost.

-.-

I passed my N.E.W.T.S with 6 Os: DADA, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination and Potions. I took my Mastery in DADA and Runes a few days after N.E.W.T.S.

And I went straight to Germany to help Gellert Grindelweld to gather his forces.

You must be thinking, what the hell am I doing? You’re going to help start World War II. I have no excuse. The only reason I’m helping is because I believe in Gellert.

Contrary to the little Rowling gave about Gellert and the Revolution in her books, the reason he started it was to give the Dark a voice; to start others of our nature to stand up for ourselves and to not fear the Light despite being a minority in any country.

I thought it was a good reason to fight. The greater good of the Dark. I snort. I hated that phrase because Albus had used it as a stupid excuse to stick Harry Potter with his horrible relatives.

“You seem tense, love.”

I hummed as Gellert traced his lips on my shoulder. It was 1901 and I just turned 18. Before leaving Britain, I had gone to Gringotts and I was pleasantly surprised that I was the last descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Not many knew she had an older son she had been forced to give up because her former muggle husband had chased her out after performing Magic.

I had paid a hefty amount to the Goblins so that I could access her vaults no matter where in the world I was in. I didn’t let Gellert touch my money of course. I wanted there to be something for my own descendants to live with. Though I did grant him access to the extensive collections of books my ancestors and myself had collected over the years.

I had always been curious over the Deathly Hallows and Gellert was particularly obsessed with them. I didn’t tell him about the Invisibility Cloak in the hands of the Potter family, of course. No matter how much I respected and loved Gellert, I couldn’t give him the only item that Harry Potter would have of his father.

“I’m thinking about what Albus would think of this.” I finally said and smiled bitterly as Gellert stilled.

I couldn’t say I was surprised. I knew what Gellert and Albus had been special. I was the rebound for Gellert. I knew and I accepted that. Pathetic as it may be, I loved Gellert. As a leader I knew would carve a path where we would survive and as someone I cared for deeply.

“I’m kidding.” I said chuckling weakly and left the confines of his arms and bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I entered the connecting bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down the door. I heard his footsteps approaching and felt his magic through the door.

“ _Verzeihen sie mir_ , Anya.”

I felt my tears run down my cheeks and smiled. I knew he loved Albus. I knew he would _always_ love Albus.

“ _Immer,_ Gel. _Immer_.”

-.-

I left Gellert in 1903 to pursue some of my own research. During my sixth year in Hogwarts, I got fascinated with Grecian myths and legends about Death, Lord Thanatos and the legends that would grant power to those who went through his trials. I relentlessly assaulted Lawrence Potter who was in the same year though he was in Ravenclaw for books and tomes about it, ransacked the Room of Requirement and religiously searched for any and all references to the myth and all my research led me to a cave in the far west of Greece. Powerful wards protected the cave. Only those with concrete knowledge of the cave could get through it and even then, not everyone was able to get out of these caves alive.

As I stared into the dark abyss of the cave, my mind drifted to the letter I had sent Gellert the day before. A message to tell him not to find me and that if I was not back within 2 years, to assume that I was dead. For once I was thankful for the distance between us. He wouldn’t be able to find and stop me. I needed to do this. For both myself and for him.

I took a deep breath, remembered Gellert’s deep green eyes and plunged into the darkness.

-.-

I was immortal when I came out of that cave in 1908. Forever stuck at the physical age of 23. But I knew I was older than that. I lived through lifetimes in that cave. Dying and living again. And again. And again.

The only reason I survived the mental stress was because I already went through death once. I went through that endless darkness and coldness once and I got used to it, even after coming back to life. I dreamt of the nothingness almost every night. Others had no experience with death, so they wouldn’t have survived the stress on their magic and mind.

I did. And I became immortal from it.

The first thing I did after I went out of the cave was to track down Gellert. Even after 5 years in that cave, 5 centuries in my soul, I still loved him. I knew then that like Gellert would always love Albus, I would always love Gellert. It didn’t matter to me that my love for him was unrequited.

I spent 5 centuries without love, only torture and sorrow and death. Only after that cave did I know why there was the saying “It was better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all.”

So, with Death’s staff in hand and Gellert’s location in mind, I blended with the shadows and travelled to Berlin, Germany.

-.-

I stood in the shadows as I watched Gellert charmed wizards and witches alike in a bar. I watched as he rallied powerful Magicals to his cause: to bring a Voice to the Dark. To bring back the continuously banned traditions of our dying culture. To grant power only to those who work and deserve it.

I watched and waited as slowly, wizards and witches trickle out and only Gellert sat at the bar. I hesitated for only a moment before steeling myself, summoning my inner Gryffindor and approaching my blonde love.

He looked even more handsome than before at 26. It pained me to know that he would grow older and die as I remained young and immortal. Taking a deep breath, I raised my arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, leaning my head against his back. I felt him stiffen and knew he was about to turn and push me away so I spoke up.

“ _Ich habe dih vermisst,_ Gel.”

I felt him freeze before quickly turning in my arms and grasping shoulders, knocking my head up to him. I felt myself smile at the wide disbelief and confusion in his green eyes and raised my hand to caress his cheek, letting my magic flow into him. His eyes widened even more as recognition and relief seeped into his very expression before his hand shot up to my face and waist to pull me closer.

His lips met mine aggressively, his relief and love flowing through the kiss and I soaked it up like a dessert rose does rain. I could feel the desperation he had felt and the possessiveness in his embrace.

I was out of breath when we separated and was actually panting, trying to get air back into my lungs. But Gellert was unforgiving and merely pulled me back in, not allowing me to catch my breath.

Somehow, I managed to shadow travel the two of us into my home in Munich. Gellert was possessive and aggressive and unforgiving as he took me again and again. Against the wall, bent over the desk, on the floor, on the bed, in the bathroom, on the kitchen counter and practically any surface we found. We had sex well into the early morning and by the time it was dawn, I was feeling so boneless and content I didn’t think I could even stand. Not even rebirth again and again were this exhausting.

We had ended up on the floor, leaning against the couch I bought because it reminded me of the comfortable leather couches of the future. He was leaning on the couch, one arm propped on the couch and the other wrapped around my waist holding me close as I sat in between his legs. I had snagged a blanket I had stitched runes on it to ensure it would always stay warm and wrapped it around the both of us.

We were silent as we watched the hearth that was calmly burning. I could feel him tracing patterns on my skin and I just leaned against him, content to just quietly enjoy his warmth and feel of his skin and Magic against mine. I had missed the feel of his Magic brushing against me.

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ Anya.”

I froze.

“You do not believe me.”

I didn’t say anything as he placed a kiss just below my ear.

“I do love you, Anya. More than Albus. More than my own life.” He started and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer and almost squeezing me. “When you sent that letter… After those 2 years… I felt lost. I didn’t know what I wanted to do anymore. I thought I loved him still… But when I thought I lost you…”

He went silent and I sat stiff in his arms, not knowing what I was supposed to do. I vaguely remembered from those books I had read in my first life, before this incarnation, before becoming immortal, that even after nearly five decades of imprisonment that Gellert had still loved Albus but now…

“ _Ich liebe dich, Anastasia._ I love you.”

I sobbed and broke down and confessed everything I did for the past five years.

-.-

31 years passed by, I still looked like I always did at age 23 and I had managed to create a potion that stopped Gellert’s physical growth while allowing his mental and Magical growth. It was difficult but since I was immortal, my blood gave me a slight advantage. He could still die but he wouldn’t age. That was when Gellert was 29 and he made a vain joke that he was thankful for not reaching 30 while I remained 23.

It was now 1939 and Gellert had already compelled the Muggles to go to war. Gellert and his Knights of Walpurgis too started truly rallying against the Light in Europe. I was disgusted with myself at first, condoning such useless murders of Muggles but then I remembered how they would evolve into a huge threat and decided that instilling fear early on would be more beneficial.

This time, I wouldn’t allow Gellert to be defeated by Albus. I wouldn’t allow the Revolution to fall, to hell with the Muggles, to hell with canon.

-.-

It was 1942 when the Revolution reached Britain. Vaguely, I remembered that Gellert hadn’t managed to get into Britain until 1945 in the books. I wondered that perhaps it was because I was there, giving him tips and helping him strategize and freezing armies of Europes opposing forces.

During those years in the cave, I had found my affinity for Ice spells and over the years developed and refined my spells and Magic to manipulate the water in the air to turn to Ice as my weapons. Turning blood in its liquid state to solid ice was a painful and bloodless death that I preferred using over the bloody curses Gellert’s Knights preferred.

We were camped out in the borders of Scotland and I sat at the edge of my Runes barrier watching the stars. It had been nearly 50 years since I stepped foot in Britain, since I had seen Albus. It brought back bittersweet memories.

“A kiss for your thoughts, Anya?”

I smiled at Gellert’s words and turned my head to him as he settled on the ground beside me, eyeing the matching ring that decorated his left ring finger. We had gotten married soon after his confession 34 years ago. My immortality had rendered me sterile but both of us didn’t mind. Neither of us had aged a day and we had all the time in the world after we conquered it to look for children we could adopt.

“I was thinking that Albus would be a threat to our plans here.”

Gellert snorted. “The traitor won’t last against the both of us.”

“He’s a teacher at Hogwarts from what my network has gathered. Control the youth and you can control the future. And Albus has always been powerful.”

Gellert hummed. “Do you think there are those that would join us there?”

Immediately, my mind drifted to a snake like face with red eyes and perverted immortality. “Some.”

My husband quirked an eyebrow at me and I took out my stack of tarot cards. Divination was useless to those without a belief in the stars and Magic itself. But I had always believed and honoured Magic, so in return She had allowed me a limited intuition of sight whenever I used tarot cards.

Facing him, I shuffled the cards in my hands, allowing my Magic to run through and change the positions of the cards according to Magic’s will. Carefully, I arranged the cards on the ground, facing Gellert. Once finished, I nodded to him and slowly, he reached out the farthest left card to flip it over and continued with the rest in order.

Upright Judgement: Upheaval, rebirth, inner calling.

Reversed High Priestess: Hidden agendas, a need to listen to intuition.

Reversed Death: Resistance to change, the inability to move on.

Immediately, I saw white flashes.

_Albus calling out to Gellert in anger, confusion and hurt._

_Albus eyeing Tom Riddle in malice and jealousy._

_Albus raising his wand at Gellert, his eyes crazed._

_Albus lying on snow-covered grass in a familiar forest drenched in red._

I let out a gasp and saw Gellert eyeing me worriedly. He knew better than to touch me when I had visions. I had a bad reaction to them and my Magic tended to lash out at anyone who touched me.

“Are you alright?” He called softly and I gave him a tired smile. I crawled to him, uncaring of the damp grass and fell into his warm embrace lovingly. I tilted my head up to stare at him in the eyes and allowed him entrance into my mind.

Normally it would be determinant for those with a gift of Sight to allow others into their minds, but Gellert had enough experience to not hurt me as he used Legilimency to see my memory of the visions without harming my mind.

Plus I always loved the feel of his Magic intertwining with my own.

-.-

We were going to infiltrate Hogwarts.

It was nearly Yule and the Knights thought it was fitting. A sacrifice of Dumbledore, the one who had abandoned our cause to strengthen Magic for Yule would be symbolic and vengeful.

I was hesitant to involve children but Gellert and the Knights swore the children would not come to any harm. Plus, as an heir to Hogwarts I was able to take the wards from the Headmaster and use it to disallow Magic by the students or staff, which would only help them in the end.

So here they were in the cellar of Honeydukes. We had sneaked in and stunned the owner and revealed the secret passageway into Hogwarts. Our armies stood at guard around the surrounding areas of Hogwarts, ready to step in should the Ministry send their own armies.

Hogwarts would be the centre of the Revolution in Britain. It was only fitting since Albus had betrayed them. I felt a little guilty but then remembered all he had done to Tom and Harry and resolved myself.

Tom would not have a reason to create any more Horcruxes. 2 were enough. If she could convince him to reabsorb the diary, it would be better. She could give him the same potion she gave Gellert if he wanted to stay young. Being able to fight and survive was a mark of strength. Horcruxes were just cheats for the weak.

The clock struck 7; the time students would be gathered in the great hall for the feast. All the students would be there since Yule was still a week away and the holidays would only start in two days.

Quickly, I activated the Egyption rune to disillusion everyone both physically and magically and Gellert cast a silencing spell to ensure our feet wouldn’t make noise to alert anyone. We infiltrated Hogwarts and I placed a hand on the wall.

This was how I got around Hogwarts without bumping into any bullies. I didn’t know that it was a privilege given only to the Founders’ and their heirs but I was thankful for it, nonetheless. I sense that all students and teachers were in the Great Hall and nodded to Gellert.

He signalled the men to go to their various stations on the maps I had drew for them. The Knights followed Gellert and I to the Great Hall. Approaching the Hall, Gellert had entangled his fingers through mine, grasping my hand firmly as I led the way to the Great Hall. We stood in front of the doors for a moment and Geller gave me a quick kiss to my temple.

Reaching into my core, I cancelled the runes, allowing our Magic to be released and immediately burst into the hall, my hand already unravelling the scroll I had pre-made and releasing the blood runes into the air. This particular set of rune script made casting Magic impossible for those inside the dome of range. Only those who wore my special repellent rune with my Magic could cast spells.

Screams sounded throughout the hall from the students and teachers as the Knights closed and sealed the door. The teachers attempted to cast spells but found themselves unable to.

Gellert strode confidently to the teachers table, his hand still entwined with my own and tugging me with him. I followed dutifully beside him. I was Gellert’s equal, not his Knight or men.

“Albus. It’s been 43 years. How have you been?” Gellert drawled and I shook my head at him in exasperation.

Albus stood beside Headmaster Dippet, his eyes wide in disbelief. I could see the shock and fear in his eyes and smirked in glee.

“How did you get into Hogwarts, Gellert?” He asked, voice strong but I could see the slight tremor in his shoulders.

At that I stood forward and smiled sweetly at him. Gellert and the Knights had always said I was bloody terrifying when I smiled like that. “Have you forgotten about me, Albus? I’m hurt. To think I was your favourite person in Hogwarts, traitor.”

Albus’s eyebrows scrunched up. “Traitor?”

“Yes.” Gellert agreed. “You are a traitor Albus. A traitor to the Greater Good.”

“Your Dark ideals are not-“

“ **My** Dark ideals?” Gellert repeated, his voice thick in mocking shock. “Don’t you mean **your** Dark ideals, Albus? After all, using the Imperius on an influential Muggle, planting compulsions and suggestions of war and greed into several other Muggles to show the Wizarding World how dangerous Muggles can be were **your** ideas, Albus. Or did you forget the whole summer of 1899 that we spent together, plotting the subjugations of Muggles and the return of the Olde Ways?”

The Knights chuckled and I raised my staff in preparation for the control of wards.

“You think that it was **my** Killing Curse that killed your sister, Albus?” Gellert questioned, letting go of my hand and approaching the table. “Is that why you betrayed us?”

“I do not think, I **know.** ” Albus insisted, his twinkling blue eyes hardened to steel.

I snorted. “Then you’re an idiot. It was **your** Killing Curse that killed Ariana, Albus. Don’t deny it.” I quickly tacked on when he was about to protest. “You cast that Killing Curse that killed Ariana. Gellert was aiming at your feet because despite your betrayal, you were still our friend and **we** didn’t want to kill you.”

“You have no proof—“

“Have you forgotten about my gift of Sight, Albus?” I questioned and he paled drastically. “I am not like the frauds that teach Divination in this school. I may not have the True Sight, but what I can glimpse at with my own Sight is enough for me to know that it was indeed **your** Killing Curse that killed Ariana.”

Albus looked shocked and pale and Gellert smirked vengefully. “I – no, **we** don’t like traitors, Albus.”

“Traitors will be punished.” I continued, the turned to Adalbert one of Gellert’s Knights. “What do you think, Adalbert? What punishment is befitting of this traitor to the Dark?”

Adalbert smirked, bloodlust clear in his eyes. “Binding.”

“The binding of his Magic, so that you would be little more than a squib. With a core but unable to wield anything.” Gellert mused as gasps of terror sounded through the room. “Unfortunately this is a area I didn’t really research into and it requires quite a bit of Magic. Perhaps we’ll do that later.”

“A-And what makes you think we will let you do as you please?” Headmaster Dippet stuttered out in a rare show of bravery. Or perhaps it was stupidity.

Gellert smiled cruelly and I raised my staff. “I claim the wards and possession of Hogwarts as is my birth right as Ravenclaw’s heir.”

Dippet gasped as the Magic that allowed him control over the school and its wards shifted and I winced at the sudden influx of Grey Magic flowing through me. I breathed out in awe at the power behind the wards and I felt Hogwarts own Magic welcome me with a gentle caress.

Then I felt it. A Black stain and I froze in shock. I recognized that Magic anywhere and glared at Albus in hatred. Gellert laid a hand on my shoulder in concern.

“What’s wrong, Anya?” He whispered his question into my ear.

“Compulsions in the wards. Compulsions for the Gryffindors hatred for Slytherins. Compulsions for all except those in Slytherin to trust in Albus and his words. Compulsions for the staff to trust in Albus. All with Albus’s Magical signature” She spat out. This is what he had been doing. This is what had led to Harry’s years of dangers within these walls.

“Compulsions, Albus…? Well you’ve always been fairly talented at the Mind Arts, so I can’t say I’m surprised.” Gellert said coldly. “Are you fine on binding his Magic tonight, Anya?” He asked me, the hand on my shoulder squeezing in comfort.

“Yes.” I spat. “I’ll be drained tonight and most of the morning but I can do it tonight. I’ve already adjusted the wards to disallow the use of Magic for now.”

Gellert nodded and called out to the Knights to escort the students to their dorms. Slowly, the terrified students trickled out as the teachers tried and failed to stop them. They were restrained and hauled out of the hall to place them within the Ravenclaw dorms where I could order the statue to not allow them out.

All that was left was Albus, Gellert and myself. Gellert had already forced Albus to his knees in front of me and I stared at him coldly. My mind drifting to those jealous eyes I saw in my vision. I knelt down and tilted Albus’s face up to meet my own.

“Tell me Albus, why were you so jealous of Tom Marvolo Riddle?”

Albus froze and Gellert raised an eyebrow at me, no doubt remembering the vision I had shown him before.

“I… do not know what you’re talking about Ms White.” Albus diverted and I chuckled.

“Do not try to lie to me Albus.” I crooned softly. “I have already Seen your jealousy for him. Are you jealous that he is more powerful than you at that age? Are you jealous that he is capable of so much more. Capable of loving so much more than you?”

“He does not-“

“Because you did not allow him to. But that will change.” I smiled sadly at him. “You were my friend, Albus. And I wish I didn’t have to do this but I have to. For Magic.” I said and released the glamour that allowed Gellert and I to appear in our sixties.

“How…” His voice trailed off in his shock.

“Ah… Anya has always been obsessed with the concept of death. She searched for it you know. Gave me a heart attack when I thought she was dead.” Gellert mused. “She decided it was a good idea to disappear and tell me through a note to not look for her and to assume she was dead if she didn't pop back up after a few years.”

“I apologized for that.” I pouted at him. “But yes, I searched for the Cave of Trials Lord Thanatos had set up as a test to see if any mortal was worthy of immortality. And guess what? I passed.”

Albus’s eyes grew wide in terror and I laughed in glee. Gellert had conjured chains and attached them to the floor and bound Albus. He walked around and joined me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer, placing a soft kiss to my temple.

For a moment, I caught a flash of pain in Albus’s eyes but I couldn’t feel the guilt over changing the storyline I had once loved so much.

“Now. To bind your Magic.”

-.-

Anastasia woke up to familiar green ceilings. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and sat up. Deep scarlet eyes blinked in surprise at the familiar room. She curiously got off the bed and pulled out the dresser drawer and shook her head fondly at what she found.

The eternally 23-year-old woman had carved runes that would prevent termites or decay of the wood. It was one of her first rune scripts she had successfully made in her youth. Looking around and saw that the room was bare and wondered why no one had moved into her old room.

She placed her hand on the cold wall, allowing her Magic to spread and intertwine with the castle’s eager Magic. She smiled fondly. There hadn’t been an heir that knew how to work with her wards and it felt happy that Anastasia would protect the children within her walls.

Fondly, she stroked the wards with her own Magic and allowed the wards to absorb it. The wards strengthened as she carefully took down the compulsion wards. It was exhausting because Albus had been weaving those compulsions into the wards since he had came back to teach. It was disgusting and she angrily tore the compulsions apart.

Sighing in exhaustion, she summoned her staff and exited the room. She followed the halls and up the stairs into the Slytherin Common Room. She could hear noise of talk, most probably the students.

She wandered into the common room and conversation stopped as the students eyed her fearfully. She raised an eyebrow at this and shook her head. She roamed over the couches she had always conquered during her schooling and saw Tom sitting there with his inner circle. She knew immediately the white blonde hair that sat with Tom was Abraxas Malfoy.

Approaching them, the whole room tense as if waiting for a confrontation. She ignored them and matched scarlet eyes with Tom’s curious green. Anastasia fondly remembered Gellert’s own green eyes that lit up mischievously whenever he felt like scaring the living daylights out of her.

“Hello there.” Anastasia greeted brightly, momentarily stunning the room as she plopped down beside Tom. “Ah, I really did miss the common rooms. I haven’t had the chance to come back since I left over 40 years ago.”

Tom’s eyes furrowed. “Forty… You look twenty.”

She hummed in agreement. “I’m actually 58. I stopped aging at 23 after I entered and passed the first task of Death’s Cave of Trials.”

Malfoy and the boy that had stood rigid before started and stared at her. “I-I thought the Cave of Trials was a legend.”

Tom looked curiously at them as she shrugged. “All legends start with a little bit of truth.”

“But no one has survived the trials…” The boy still standing muttered.

Anastasia smiled at them. “Do you fear Death?”

“Everyone fears Death.” Malfoy scoffed.

“Hmm… Yes. But those who succeed in the trials enter not fearing death and coming out immortal.”

Tom froze and everyone in the room held their breath with wide eyes in shock. She smiled cheekily at them. “Unfortunately, Gellert won’t allow me to divulge anything else so research away!” She giggled. “I recommend getting into the Potter’s library. They have quite a substantial amount of information regarding the clues you’ll need to find the Caves.”

“Telling ghost stories, White?” A rough voice called out from the entrance of the common room.

Anastasia huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with a little horror stories once in a while Adalbert. You’re just a coward in the face of death.”

“I will admit to that.” Adalbert mused. “Anyway, our Lord needs you in the oversized hall.”

The immortal looked at him amused, her eyes filled with mirth. “You mean the Great Hall?”

“Yes. The oversized hall.” Adalbert insisted.

The blonde shook her head in exasperation. “You and your aversion to excessiveness, I swear you would rather live in a simple shack than in a luxurious castle.”

“You always did say less is more.” Adalbert grinned. “You coming or not?”

“I am.” Anastasia waved him away and turned back to Tom. “It was nice meeting you, Tom Marvolo Slytherin. Hold hope onto love, little one. For only that love will bring you the greatest of your strength.”


End file.
